Shona Ineoka
by JongInyah D.OLLai
Summary: KAISOO- Jika kau memang cinta padanya dan dia juga cinta padamu. kejar dia! miLiki dia! sekaLi pun dia Lelaki dan kau lelaki. jangan dengarkan dunia yang menentang keras cinta kalian, karena mereka tak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi GAY. mereka hanya tak tahu cinta kalian lebih alami
1. Chapter 1

FF KaiSoo/Shona Ineoka / JongInyah | Facebook

Title : Shona Ineoka

Author : JongInyah

Cast : always Kaisoo

Rated : T-M

Genre : School Live, Yaoi, romance, comedy (dan semua nya maksa)

Summary : KAISOO~ Jika kau dan dia saling mencintai. Kejar dia! Miliki dia! Sekalipun kau lelaki dan dia lelaki

HR

Shhh Fyuuuuuuu~~~ (?) ada banyak daun kering beterbangan kemana-mana karena tiupan angin dipagi hari, angin yang sangat dingin, tapi tidak membuat senyuman bahagia hilang dari Namja manis yang tengah mengayuh sepeda nya dengan tangan direntangkan ke atas, menandakan Namja manis itu benar benar bahagia, tentu dia sangat bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari pertama nya sekolah di EXO high school-sekolah yang ia idamkan semenjak kelas 3 SD

Do KyungSoo, nama Namja manis itu, tangannya yang tadinya merentang diudara beralih ke stang sepeda supaya dia tak jatuh ketika mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat lagi.

.

.

.

Di EXO High school

Hari masih pagi, di sekolah pun belum ada banyak murid yang datang, waktu yang sunyi di manfaatkan oleh Namja tampan berkulit Tan untuk belajar demi Tes masuk sekolah EXO high school, Namja itu nampak sedan g kesulitan, terlihat dari dahinya mengerut, dan beberapa tetes keringat membasahi pelipisnya, mungkin dia sedang berfikir keras sambil membolak balik buku dengan gusar.

"Huaaaaa! Bahkan dipagi sunyi aku tak bisa mempelajarinyaaaaaaaaa! Huaaaa ini memang pelajaran sulit bagiku! Uaaaaaa aku masih dibawah umur!" teriak Namja Tan itu. Memikirkan jawaban dari soal yang menurutnya sangat rumit itu

"oh kenapa soal ini jawabannya benar semua eoh!? tak mungkin aku menyilang semuanyaaa!?" dia semakin frustasi

"Jawaban nya tak ada dibuku! Di Internet pun tak ada! Uh!" omelnya nyaring, membuat Namja manis di parkir sepeda_yang letak nya tak terlalu jauh dari si Namja Tan berada_menoleh, bingung melihat tingkah Namja Tan yang sedang mengomeli buku(?). Do KyungSoo berjalan mendekatinya. Dan KyungSoo sudah ada dibelakangnya, namun Namja Tan itu tak sadar dengan kehadirannya, karena dia hanya fokus menggerutu.

"Aiiish! Di internet pun tak ada! Oh kenapa soal ini sangat berbelit beliiiit!?" ucap lagi-mengeluh-

"umm bukan begitu cara mencarinya~" Namja Tan itu menoleh kebelakang, ia beru sadar ada orang di belakangnya

"YA! Aku memang tak bisa! Ini soal sulit! Soal yang tak sesuai dengan pemikiran Namja dibawah umur sepertiku!" ujar Si Tan(?)

"hmm~ secara tak langsung kau ingin mengatakan padaku bahwa kau anak muda yang loncat kelas karena kau berprestasi? Begitu Anak kecil?" ujar Kyungsoo sengaja menyebutnya dengan sebuta anak kecil agar Si Tan itu tak terbiasa sombong-menurut Kyungsoo-

"YA! Aku punya nama! Nama ku Kim JongIn! Bukan anak kecil" bantah nya

"Ouu~ secara tak langsung kau mengajak ku berkenalan ha? Ara arra~ namaku Do KyungSoo" Kyungsoo duduk disamping JongIn dan langsung mengambil buku yang didalam nya ada soal yang Katanya rumit itu.

'ishhh! Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' heran JongIn dalam hati

"Cih!? Apa kau psikolog?" tanya JongIn. "Ani~ aku calon sosiolog kekeke" ujar Kyungsoo enteng.,

'oh ya?' batin Kai bertanya

"Nde!" jawab Kyungsoo membuat JongIn kaget bukan main. Bagaimana bisa dia tau apa yang Jongin fikirkan? Apa jangan-jangan dia ini Indigo?. Baru saja Jongin mengeluarkan pertanyaan, Kyungsoo sudah menjawab "jawaban nya A!"Ujar Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tak jadi bertanya dan lebih memilih bertanya yang lain.

"darimana kau tahu? Padahal jawabanya benar semua! Ini buktinya, kenapa kau memilih A?" heran Kai

"soal ini tidak mencari yang benar, tapi mencari yang tepat" jawab Kyungsoo menunjuk soal yang tadi ia jawab. JongIn mengikuti arah telunjuknya

"nasionalisme hendaklah dilandas oleh. . . " JongIn membaca soal itu "A. Pikiran rasional, , Matematika, C. Sikap totalitas, Hukum. Dan semuanya itu benar!" ujar Kai

"Kau tau? Apa yang dimaksud rasional?" tanya KyungSoo

"masuk akal" jawab Kai

"seperti apa itu masuk akal?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"kebanarannya sudah pasti, kebanarannya kuat, dan sesuai hukum" jawab JongIn. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, menanggapi JongIn yang menurutnya cepat tangkap

"Kebenaran sudah pasti! Kau tau? Itu termasuk logika apa?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mengasah cara berpikir JongIn

"OH! Kebenaran pasti itu masuk dalam Logika Matematika!, kebenaran kuat = sikap totalitas, totalitas adalah kebenaran yang sungguh(?), dan Logika Hukum adalah pemikiran yang sesuai hukum" jawab JongIn cepat dan gregetan. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo tepuk tangan saat melihat JongIn yang bersemangat menjawabnya, tapi. . . oh ayolaah~ Kyungsoo tau! JongIn bukanlah anak TK yang senang di prok prok in(?),

"Nah! Kau taukan? Dari 3 yang kau sebutkan tadi itu berbeda tapi punya arti sama, dan bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori . . .?" KyungSoo menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat raut wajah JongIn yang nampaknya ingin menjawab

"Logika Matematika, sikap totalitas, logika hukum, à itu ada didalam pikiran rasional!" jawab Kai cepat. Kyungsoo mengacungkan dua jempol nya pada JongIn, memasang ekspresi wajah 'IYA! TEPAT SEKALI!'

"Oh! Kenapa aku beru kepikiran?, jawaban yang tak disangka sangka " ujar JongIn menepuk jidatnya.

"begitulah sosiologi! Jawabannya tak menetap dibuku, jawabannya ada di pikiran nalar yang tepat " ujar Kyungsoo mengembalikan buku JongIn

"semoga aku bisa satu kelas dengan mu hyung, tapi sepertinya kau akan masuk kelas 10 A! Tak mungkin anak seperti ku masuk kelas A, aku terlalu muda" ujar JongIn menunduk lesu. Kyungsoo tersenyum :3. 'dia pamer lagi! Masih kekanak kanakan, kelakuannya 94 line''

"Neo 1994 line?" tanya KyungSoo

"Ne! 12 January 1994". Kyungsoo melotot "Mwo? Aku 14 January 1993!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"hmm~ kenapa bisa begitu nde hyung?" heran Kai, oh dunia terasa kecil

"Mungkin tanda kita berjodoh!" canda Kyungsoo

"ckckck itu tak sesuai pikiran rasional hyung, kau Namja dan aku Namja"

DEG

Entah kenapa, jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat saat Kai mengucapkan hal seperti itu, sakit? Kyungsoo tak tau dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, sungguh! Tak ada niatan dalam hati Kyungsoo untuk berharap dia berjodoh dengan JongIn. Kyungsoo tau! Perasaannya sungguh tidak rasional, Kyungsoo tak membantah perkataan Kai. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sakit hati?

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, dan memutuskan untuk berdiri "Aku ada urusan lain, aku pergi" ucap Kyungsoo. JongIn keget dengan Kyungsoo, 'memang urusan apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?' bingung JongIn dalam hati melihat punggung kecil Kyungsoo berlari menjauh dari Jongin. "GOMAWO HYUUUUNG~" Teriak JongIn hampir kelupaan. Kyungsoo menghentikan larinya, berbalik memandang JongIn, Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil membentuk tangan dengan lambang 'OK' tak lupa tersenyum.

Senyum

Yang

Sangat manis menurut JongIn. Senyum yang mampu membuat dirinya mematung, senyum yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar

Oh! Ada apa dengan mu Kim Jong In? Kenapa JongIn merasa sakit hati melihat Kyungsoo berlari jauh seperti itu? Seperti. . .Menghindari orang yang menyakitimu?

JongIn merasa...dia menyakiti hati Kyungsoo

Dan JongIn merasa sakit saat Kyungsoo sakit. Sejenis ikatan batin kah?

Sakit? Kenapa JongIn beranggapan Kyungsoo sakit haati? Kenapa nalarnya berpikir sampai kesitu?

Sungguh!

Kai maupun Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang kini membuat mereka menjadi terasa canggung? Apa yang membuat mereka sakit hati?, apa yang membuat mereka takut?

Takut dengan perasaan aneh pada hati masing masing. mereka takut! Perasaan mereka sungguh tak masuk akal, tidak diterima hukum. Mungkin bisa diterima di dunia fanfict. Tapi tidak dengan dunia nyata. Cinta terlarang . cinta yang di tentang dunia.

;;;Tak~ terbayangkan~. Berjumpa denga dirimu. Menjadi awal~ kisah kita berdua~;;;

Batin keduanya

TBC

Semoga faham ama FF nya TAT, dan nae tau ini pendek, anggap aja proLog :b, aigoo~ jadi malu! Inginnya lanjut, tapi malu .. cius maLu ini. Malu memang. Memang malu *dibalikbalik* *pakeLogatGrogot*. Yaudah! Daripada nae maLu-maLuin disinih~ mending Dadaaaaah 0_o/!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : A.J.

Cast : Kyungsoo, JongIn dan berangsur nambah sejalan cinta nya Kaisoo -eeeaa-

Rated : T-M dari terang menuju yang gelap-gelap -RealJustKidd-

Genre : School Live, Yaoi, romance, comedy (dan semua nya maksa)

Warning : Typo bin Vulgar

Muqaddimah : mian lama bagi yang Nunggu (semoga ada), gue lagi banyak mikir FF baru yang ga kalah gaje. Pas mau nulis, gue jadi bingung mau nulis yang mana?gue curcol ini Oke ga usah pake panjang lebar karna Gue udah lebar(?) kajja! Good Luck-eh?- Happy reading maksudnya

Keesokan harinya

Jongin berjalan lamban sambil menundukkan pandangannya-murung- karena benar tebakannya! Dia tak bisa masuk kelas unggulan, jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya, mencengkram lengan tas nya, meyakinkan dirinya agar percaya diri

"So Ahsanta Jongin!" ucap JongIn "kelas B tidak terlalu buruk" Jongin mempercepatjalannya, menyesuaikan hatinya untuk bersemangat hari ini. /deg deg/ Jongin menatap orang dari kejauhan, namja manis bermata belo, yang membuat jantung JongIn serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Sial! Kenapa dia terlihat ssemakin manis eoh?" gumam Jongin melihat Kyungsoo semakin berjalan mendekatinya

"Halo JongIn!" sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin polos dan menggemaskan. Tak tau kah Kyungsoo? Sekarang telapak tangan Jongin dipenuhi keringat dingin karenanya, -menahan rasa gugup dan rasa bahagia secara bersamaan saat bertemu Kyungsoo

"h-hai hyung" Jongin semakin tak karuan saat Kyungsoo menyamakan jalannya dengan Jongin,-berdampingan-

'ckck bukan hanya kau yang gugup JongIn' batin Kyungsoo menahan tawa. Sedangkan Jongin terus berpikir untuk mencari kalimat apa yang cocok untuk dibicarakan dengan Kyungsoo, agar suasana tidak terlihat canggung "Hyung aku masuk kelas B~" Jongin menutup mulutnya, kenapa malah kata itu yang keluar? Oh lihatlah jongin! Apa yang kau katakan! Jongin terdengar seperti merengek pada Kyungsoo. Ckckck

Kyungsoo sempat mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung mendengar Jongin yang mendadak curhat a.k.a merengek. Namun kyungsoo membalas nya dengan senyum simple -bersikap biasa saja-

"tenang saja Jongin! walau kita tidak sekelas, aku akan selalu membantu mu jika kau kesulitan!, " ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

'asdfghjklz! Bukan itu yang ku ingin kan hyuuuuung!' batin Jongin tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memperhatikan reaksi wajah JongIn yang seolah-olah mengatakan TIDAAAAAK!

"JongIn? Apa aku salah bicara? Aku benarkan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tidakadayangsalah. Kaubenarhyung" jawab JongIn refleks dan cepat. Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, berjalan lebih cepat dengan senyum yang saaaaaangat cute. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya

'oh! Aku salah bicara!' batin JongIn berkecamuk

Jongin lebih memilih diam daripada salah bicara lagi, salah tingkah dan bla bla bla, jongin memilih terus berjalan sambil melihat murid-murid yang tengah main sepak bola. Jongin tersenyum semangat melihatnya. Dimana bola digiring dengan cepat, murid yang menendang bola dengan semangat, sampai ketika murid terlampau semangat, menghasilkan tendangan bola yang juga terlampau. . .

"HYUNG AWAS!" JongIn menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menghindari bola yang nyaris mengenai Kyungsoo

/BUK/ bola itu menabrak dinding. Jongin memberi tatapan mematikan kepada si Fulan (pelaku), si Fulan menatap takut kepada JongIn yang menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat-meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan cepat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha menyeimbangi JongIn yang terlihat menyeret?

"JongIn aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kau tak usah hawatir" ucap Kyungsoo, dan JongIn terhenti /DEG DEG DEG/ degup jantung Jongin terasa berkejaran, Jongin memejamkan matanya, merutuki sikapnya pada Kyungsoo-yang menurutnya . . . tak wajar. . . maksudnya. . . khawatir yang berlebihan dan semacam nya. . "euum.. Jongin kau tidak apa-apa? tangan mu basah berkeringat" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tangan memandangi tangannya sendiri, tangan nya yang terkena telapak tangan JongIn

'OHH! SIAAAAAL!' Rutuk JongIn menggema didalam hatinya, jongin mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menjawab "err mianhe, j-jeongmal mianhe, tangan ku mengotori tangan mu, hyung"

"eh? Ania~ aku kan tak apa-apa, maksudnya.. tangan mu berkeringat dingin Jong.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" balas Kyungsoo khawatir

'OH SHIT SHIT SHIIIIITT! IYA! KENAPA AKU SALAH JAWAB LAGI HAH?'

"e-eh? Tidak, eh? Iya aku tidak apa-apa" ujar JongIn berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membatin tidak percaya, namun nampaknya JongIn sedang tidak ingin jujur. sangat memalukan jika Kyungsoo berkata 'Kau bohong Jongin! Aku tau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku! Kenapa kau terlihat salah tingkah dengan ku? Apa kau menyukai ku? '

o-oke.. kyungsoo tak tega bicara seperti itu. . . maka dari itu Kyungsoo menjawab . .."Oh~ syukurlah" Kyungsoo menepuk sayang kepala JongIn

"I'-iya" balas JongIn

/BRUK/ Jongin terjatuh, menabrak papan pengumuman, lutut Jongin terasa sakit, kepalanya juga terasa ingin lepas, melayang mengecil dan berubah warna menjadi merah Iblis yang terbang kepundak mu untuk mengolok-olok

"ekhem~" sang Evil memulai "Oke Jongin. Padahal papan pengumuman terletak di pinggir sangat pinggir(?) kau sungguh tak masuk akal berjalan di bagian pinggir padahal jalan sekolah lumayan luas. Kau dapat berjalan di tengah!...AHA! Atau kau berdempetan saja dengan Kyungsoo! Seperti. . . INI!" /BUK/ sang Evil mendorong Jongin sehingga tubuhnya limbung menabrak Kyungsoo *EvilGrin*

Jongin makin tak karuan melihat si wajah polos yang sangat dekat, bisa dibayangkan tak karuannya menjadi JongIn? Melihat mata bulat nan indah dari dekat, dan... bibir cherry menggoda untuk di kecupi? Di kulum lalu dilumat. . . /BRUK/ dan JongIn ambruk tak sanggup membayangkan nya.

"JongIn! Kau kenapa? Kau sanggup bangun" tanya Kyungsoo panic dan dijawab gelengan lemah dari JongIn. Kyungsoo semakin panic, kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan nya-mencari bantuan-, namun tak ada orang disitu. Sedangkan JongIn yang berada dibawah Kyungsoo-eh?- di pangkuan Kyungsoo terus menatapi Kyungsoo dari bawah

'oh bahkan dari bawah pun dia cantik,' batin JongIn sedikit tersenyum, Jongin terus berkhayal dibawah Kyungsoo

'andai kisah ku dengan Kyungsoo hyung sama seperti Snow white..'

'Aku sakit, dan Kyungsoo hyung memberi ciuman penuh cinta kepada ku'

'DAN AKU TERBANGUUUN DENGAN KUAAAT HAHAHAHAHA' JongIn mendadak bangun membayangkan itu semua

/BUK/kepala Jongin menabarak dagu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, dagu itu membuat bibir bawah dan gigi atas nya bertabrak dan menghasil kan sedikit luka dibibir Bawah nya

Tentu saja JongIn menjadi khawatir

"H-hyung mianhe" Jongin mengusap darah di bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menjawab karena ia sibuk menahan sakit di bibirnya

"sshhh" Kyungsoo meringis menahan perih dibibir bawahnya, ada sedikit air mata yang refleks keluar efek dari rasa perih nya.

/deg dag dag/ bukannya merasa bersalah, JongIn malah merasa makin tak karuan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kesakitan dengan air mata di mata indahnya, sungguh Kyungsoo terasa semakin cute. Jongin tersenyum idiot melihatnya.

'haha wajahnya seperti orgaseme'

Oh ternyata senyum bukan senyum idiot melainkan. . .

Senyum pervert -.- . kyungsoo menyadarinya, tatapan Jongin yang beraura tidak biasa sampai beraura pervert, namun Kyungsoo terasa tak bisa menggerakkan matanya untuk tidak menatap Jongin. Entah~ kyungsoo suka dengan wajah JongIn, tatapan JongIn

Jongin POV

Damn! Aku tau dia sadar dengan tatapan ku, tapi kenapa dia diam saja? Dia mebalas tatapan ku, oh malu nya aku! Aku pasti sudah tertangkap basah menatapnya, tapi kenapa otak dan mata ku tak bisa bekerja sama lagi hah? Kenapa mata ku tak bisa dipalingkan darinya-sesuai kehendak otak?-

Ku pandangi lagi bibirnya yang masih berdarah. Terlihat semakin indah, tapi. . . oh ayolah! Bibir luka seperti itu terasa tidak nyaman jika dibiarkan, kasihan kan? Kyungsoo hyung harus menahan sakit dan perih jika tak di obati? Oke Jongin! Kau harus jadi pahlawan sekarang! setidaknya aku menolong Kyungsoo hyung sedang menahan perih

Author POV

/Cup/ JongIn mengecup bibir itu. Kyungsoo mebelalakkan matanya terkejut, Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin menjauhinya, namun tak bisa. Anggota tubuh sedang tak ingin menuruti otaknya, anggota tubuhnya lebih patuh kepada hatinya

JongIn yang merasa mengerti dengan tatapan Kaget Kyungsoo, hanya membalas nya dengan senyuman, bibirnya tak hanya menempel, bibirnya mulai melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan isyarat 'Ini-adalah-obat-hyung'. Dijawab seperti itu, kyungsoo malah menutup matanya.. -seolah olah menikmati, seolah-olah mereka sedang berciuman- batin Jongin

/deg/ JongIn tersadar

'tidak! Dari awal ini salah! Aku bukan melakukannya karena obat! Tapi . .. dari awal aku ingin menciumnya' batin Jongin berteriak

'dia Namja! Ya aku tau Kyungsoo hyung adalah namja! Oh Jongin tak seharusnya kau beginii' batin JongIn

'aku namja dan Kyungsoo hyung juga! Tak mungkin kau jatuh cinta padanyaaaa...oh ini sungguh duluar logika! Diluar akal sehat' batin Jongin

0.0 -o.O-O.o-0.o-0.0 asdfghjklz JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAHH!?

lalu dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terduduk kaget dengan perlakuan Jongin. Jongin berdiri gelisah, pandangannya menunduk-menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo yang nampak tak rela,jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menghilangkan perasaan yang menggebu gebu dalam dadanya, JongIn terus bergerak gelisah sampai akhirnya ia berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedih.

Jongin terus berlari, tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit mendera hatinya. Jongin terus meyakinkan bahwa perasaanya itu salah, menetang perasaaan itu. Namun semakin ditentang, maka sakititu akan bertambah

Tak hanya Jongin yang merasakan sakit itu, sama! Kyungsoo juga!Kyungsoo sadar. Kyungsoo mengerti mengapa Jongin seperti itu padanya

'Menghindari kenyataan'

'cinta itu kadang tak ada logika. . . Jongin-aa'

.

.

Jongin memasuki kelasnya yang masih sunyi, disana Jongin menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya, hati nya perih, air matanya keluar tanpa izin, Jongin merasa... kebahagiaan nya di renggut oleh takdir

'Kenapa harus kyungsoo? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada Namja? Kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo KENAAPPPAAAAAAA!' Batin Jongin berperang. Jongin bahkan menangis sambil tertawa atas perasaan konyol yang ada dihatinya

"oooh~ hiks" ujar Jongin berirama seperti memulai nyanyian

"Tuhan tolonglaah aku.. hiks hahahaha" Jongin tersedu

"Janganlah kau biarkan diriku..hiks hiks hiks"JongIn memejamkan kedua matanya

"Jatuh cinta kepadanyaa~ ahahaha" oke! JongIn terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang

"Sebab andai itu terjadi. Akan ada hati yang terlukaaa" Jongin mengusap air matanya kasar. Mencoba melupakan semua nya, bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Terlambat bagi Jongin berucap demikian. Toh. Hati nya sudah sakit? -.-

**T B C**

**Balas review**

**opikyung0113 : ngehahaha peLajaran sosioLogi di copas -pLak-**

**loveHEENJABUJA : mian bingung. hehehe. ini Lebih nuju ke skul laip nya.**

**kai's twin : iya bitha dadih bitha dadihh! gomawo**

**Renaa : iyaa.. shul laip banget -ih pedenyaa-**

**LAB27 : ini dia Lanzut**

**aLL : gomawo udah review**

**R to E to V to I to E to W ea ea ea**


End file.
